Last Son of Kraven (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Last Son of Kraven, Sergei Kravinoff | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly | Relatives = Herbert Wyndham (creator); Sergei Kravinoff (genetic template / "father", deceased); Pasha (fellow clone, deceased); Anastasia Kravinoff (genetic template’s daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Savage Land | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Savage Lander | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Hunter | Education = | Origin = Human mutate clone | PlaceOfBirth = Wundagore Mountain | Creators = Nick Spencer; Ryan Ottley | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 16 | First2 = (as Last Son of Kraven) (as Kraven the Hunter) | Quotation = You were forged in fire, born in blood. My spirit made flesh. More than my child -- you are me, and I am you. One and the same now. | Speaker = Sergei Kravinoff | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 23 | HistoryText = After Kraven the Hunter's botched resurrection at the hands of his wife and children, he and his daughter Ana Kravinoff hunted and killed the other members of their family - Vladimir, Alyosha, and Sasha Kravinoff. Following this, Sergei attempted to break the curse of immortality placed on him by his botched resurrection, though this proved unsuccessful. Dissatisfied with only having a daughter to carry on his legacy, Sergei travelled to Wundagore Mountain and forced the High Evolutionary to create 87 clone "sons" - Ana leaving him in disgust and outrage when she learned what he was doing. Dismissing his daughter as worthless, Sergei took his 87 sons to the Savage Land and trained them in the ways of the hunt until he deemed them ready, sending them out into the world with the task of proving themselves worthy of his legacy. Deeming his brethren to be weak and unworthy, one of the Sons of Kraven hunted and killed each of his 86 "brothers" before returning to the Savage Land and giving their skulls to Kraven, who was overcome with pride at his Last Son's ruthlessness and named him his heir. Kraven sent the Last Son to subdue Spider-Man as part of an elaborate plan to goad his longtime enemy into killing him and breaking his curse of immortality. As Kraven and his Last Son watched the Hunter robots battle the assembled animal-themed supervillains and heroes, the Son was confused as to why he and Kraven weren't hunting them themselves and was angered when Kraven refused to do so. Dismissing his "father" as a pathetic shadow of his former self, the Last Son set out to join the hunt, attacking and defeating the Lizard. Upon seeing that Curt Connors had suppressed the Lizard, the Last Son dismissed him as being just as pathetic as Kraven, promising to kill the Lizard's son Billy right in front of him. The Last Son attempted to kill Black Cat and Billy but was driven off by the Lizard. Returning to Kraven's manor and finding Spider-Man, the Last Son brutally pummeled him before strangling him to death, only to remove his mask and discover he had just killed his own "father". After attending his father's funeral, The Last Son went on a rampage within the estate destroying stuffed trophies that his father had accumulated over the years. As he pulled himself together, The Last Son found a letter written to him by his father, which was hidden behind Kraven's rifle on the wall. The note stated that the Last Son was to finally inherit Kraven's legacy not as his son but as the man himself, since he was a clone, and that he shall now be known as Sergei Kravinoff, aka Kraven the Hunter. Kraven, wanting to go to hunt worthy prey, began going after Deadpool, the King of the Monsters, and his monsters. He killed a few dozen of them and eventually ambushed Deadpool, but before he could attempt to kill Deadpool, Elsa Bloodstone shot Deadpool with a bullet that teleported him to a pocket dimension. After Deadpool returned and send all of his Honor Guards to a safe place, Kraven and Deadpool fought again -- with Kraven eventually getting the upper hand. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Kraven's Lion's Head Vest | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Clones created by the High Evolutionary Category:Clones of Sergei Kravinoff Category:Kravinoff Family